


Madame Webber: Nurse Rhymes

by Mademoiselle



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mademoiselle/pseuds/Mademoiselle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nursery rhymes with an Elizabethan twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There Was a Young Woman ...

**Author's Note:**

> Her, the boys, and their house. It can be a sad place. {Inspired by by Mother Goose's "There was an Old Woman Who Lived in a Shoe."}

 

There was a young woman who lived in a house  
(a killer bought her, that goody two-shoes).  
  
She had so many children (most of them dead)  
that she became a nurse just to make due;  
  
She gave them some brownies infused with her dread:  
would they die, would they leave, or be taken instead?  
  
Then she took the whip soundlessly while they were in bed.


	2. Lizzie Webber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little wish-fulfillment on the occassion of Luke's parting.

Lizzie Webber took her painter's knife

and gave her lovers each a slash

When she saw her work of art

she stabbed Luke Spencer in the heart.


End file.
